Birthday Present
by Lolitaxsasukexanime
Summary: Kyo's dad leaves her alone again and her birthday is coming up.... will she spend it alone or will she have someone to celebrate? * Kyo/?
1. unEXpected visit

Kyo's birthday was in two days and she was all alone. Her dad was back in Japan to coach Seisyu High School and she was left behind in America to…. she didn't know exactly why her dad left her again without telling her he was leaving. _how could dad do this to me again?! I cannot deal with this right now! It's only 7 am for petes sakes!!_

It was 8pm in Japan and Chiharu was happy that he didn't have to work for the rest of the night and the next day. _Finally! A break!! Now… what am I going to do? I know! I will visit Imai at Seisyu!! _Curfew was at 12pm so he still had about 4 hours to visit Imai.

Imai was the assisting coach at Seisyu. _Last time I talked to Imai he said that there was going to be a new coach I wonder if the new coach is already there? I'll see how good the coach is. Hehehe. _

Chiharu headed to the school to see Imai.

_I wish I was back in Japan. _Kyo thought. She was happy with what she did. She has coached many of the best NBA players in America and she loved it, but she wanted to be back in familiar grounds. Her love for basketball was slowly fading. She got a whole week off work for her birthday and she had nothing planned. _Why couldn't they ask me how many days I wanted off? Or even if I wanted any days off!! It wouldn't have done any good anyways. I can't concentrate on anything lately. I could take off longer if I wanted to; I have all those vacation days that I never took off!_

Ring, ring!

_I wonder who that is? _

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kyo! Where have you been hiding girl?!"

"oh, hi, Tsuyaka"

"Are you not happy that I called? I know your birthday is in two days, so you should be happy that I called!" she screamed angrily. "Anyways, do you have anything special planned? I am in America!! New York, to be exact. You should come visit me. Don't you dare say no because I already called your boss and he said you had a whole week off! I'm not stupid. You're not getting away from me this time!"

"fine, I'll be there in three hours"

"Three hours?! Get your ass over here right now! I know you're only one hour away!!"

_Sometimes I hate you _Kyo thought.

"But I need time to get all packed and ready!"

"yah, right. I know you're only stalling for time to think of an excuse not to come! Look, just get on a plane I already bought your ticket so check your email. And don't bring anything with you! We will go shopping together! Don't give me shit about you not having money I will buy everything for you if I have to!!" Tsuyaka said and hung up.

Kyo checked her email and there it was! Her airplane ticket. sigh "I guess I will have something to do for my birthday," she said sadly and headed to NYC. She met up with Tsuyaka just in time to eat lunch. She likes everything high class so they ended up going to a very expensive restaurant. They talked about how everything was going and then she asked what she wanted to forget. ENIWA.

"Anyways, when was the last time you talked to Eniwa?"

"Well, after high school we kept in contact but you know emails and phone calls aren't the same. We slowly took our different directions and I ended up here in the US and last time I knew he was in Japan. I don't know where he is or how he is doing. So, please don't ask me."

"Do you ever regret coming to the US and leaving Eniwa in Japan?"

_YES! All the time. _"The truth? Yeah, sometimes. But I like what I do."

Meanwhile in Japan.  
Eniwa was at home trying to relax in his bathtub. He spent the evening with Imai and when he got home he was so tired because he played basketball for most of his time there. He needed to take his anger on something, or someone and Imai san saw it so they played one-on-one.

Flashback  
Imai was waiting for him at the gym.

"Hey, Imai!"

"Hows everything going, Chiharu?"

"Ok. Have you found out who is the new head coach?"

"Umm…. Well, he's… ummm… he's Ky…."

"Wow, you have grown a lot, Eniwa," someone said. Chiharu turned around to see Kyo's dad!! _What the HELL is HE doing here?!_

"He is the new head coach," said Imai.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chiharu said to Kyo's dad.

"Son…."

"DOn't you dare call me son! I wouldn't want to be your son if it was the last thing in the world!"

"Chiharu, calm down," Imai said.

"Calm down?! You want me to calm down?! What the hell are you thinking?! Don't you remember what he did to Aizawaa? That son of a bitch! He probably left again without telling her he was leaving! Didn't you?!" Chiharu turns to stare angrily at Kyo's dad.

"umm… well…."

"What the fuck! Imai, I'm leaving. I can't deal with bastards like him." Chiharu left and Imai followed him.

"Imai, how could you do this?!" Eniwa was fuming.

"Chiharu, I can't do anything about it you know that. I wanted to, I hate the idea of working with him, yet, you know, I am happy that he got that got picked. And I just found out today when he got here."

"one-on-one. Now." chiharu said.  
END of Flashback

They played the whole evening and he was exhausted. _She probably already forgot about me. Aizawa, Aizawa, Aizawa, why can't I forget all about you? Why can't I get you out of my head? Kyo, I want you. I need you. _

He remembers her arms around him, her laughter, her eyes that were never expressionless. He remembers her kisses; shy at first then dominating. He hated everything about her and that was why he loved her so much. A throbbing pain brought him back to earth. He realized he was getting hard with just the thought of her.

"Kyo,…" he said as he hesitated to put his hand on his cock. He hated doing this but he had no choice. One last thought of being inside Kyo and he was finally able to release.

_Kyo, I only want your body and nothing else. I don't love you like I used to. What I am feeling right now I am sure is not love. How can I explain this to you , Kyo? How can I have you without using you? I don't want to be like your father. This is not real love, is it? _

"Kyyy-oooooo!!" Tsuyaka coooed. "Look at this! Do you think I would be able to get a reaction from Imai-san with this?" It was a pink see through lacey bra that would only cover her nipples and a pink thong.

Tsuyaka has been trying to get the attention of Imai, but he doesn't seem to go crazy about her like most guys. She could have any guy she wanted, but she only wanted one in particular and that was Imai.

"Tsuyaka I think you would get more than a reaction wearing that skimpy thing!" hehe

"I hope so. Anyways, you should get you lingerie here. Don't you think? I mean, come on! You need to stop wearing granny panies if you want to get a man!!"

"I do NOT wear granny pannies!"

"Hahahaha. Ok. So you don't wear granny panies but I've never seen you wear something this sexy! May be this is why you don't have a man! Girl, today we are going to make a new you!! And we are going to start with your lingerie! Here, this is a perfect piece for you…"

"what?! Are you kidding?! Are you trying to make me look like a whore?! They call this underware? It doesn't even cover an inch of me!!"

"stop yelling at me, Kyo. I'm trying to help you here. Plus I am buying all of it, so are you happy? Never mind, don't answer that question. Look, you said you've been down lately, well, let's just get lost in shopping and spending money, ok? AND you said you wanted to feel more feminine, didn't you? This t-string will make you look like you have long legs… that why it only covers the front, and the bra goes with the t-string which is really cute so you should get it. PLUS red goes perfect with your skin color!"

_I DO want to feel more feminine, but I can't spend Tsuyaka's money! It's not right!! I have my OWN money, but knowing her , she will not let me pay. sigh I have to put up with her for the rest of the week I might as well enjoy my time with her since I will not be able to relax with her here. OK by the end of the week I am going to be a new woman!!_

"alright! Tsuyaka, I am ready to meet the new me!!"

The rest of the day went by fast. Kyo got plenty of sexy lingerie and clothes. They shopped for summer clothes and also for business clothes. They bought a lot of mini-skirts that was for sure! Tsuyaka kept going on about Kyo having great legs and that she should show them off. They bought a few pair of pants. some dresses, a ton of shirts and several pairs of high heels. When they were finish shopping for all that they were so hungry they headed for a nearby restaurant not knowing that Yura would be there and be the owner of the restaurant. Tsuyaka was the first to notice Yura by the bar talking to a very pretty American woman.

"Yura?" asked Tsuyaka

"hey, Tsuyaka, long time no see" yura said and winked. "wats up, Kyo. Haven't seen you in a long time, how are you?"

The American woman left and they sat down and ate. Yura was telling the girls about him buying the restaurant and how popular it was. He've been in the USA for two years and the restaurant still kept growing every day. Tsuyaka asked him if he was still in contact with Eniwa and he said yes. And that Chiharu was actually suppose to call him soon to tell him if he was making a trip to NYC.

_I HATE you, Eniwa _Kyo thought. She hated him for leaving her all alone. She hated him because she fell for him and not Yura or even Imai or any other guy other than HIM! She hated him because he was a jerk. She hated him because it made her cry to think of the past. She hated him because he made her body burn for something she wasn't sure she was ready for. She hated him because he made her mad too easily. She hated him because he played as good as she could. She hated him and that was the end of it.

_If he wanted you back, would you take him? Her conscious asked her. NO! I Hate him, don't you remember?! I don't love him anymore._

Yura looked at Kyo and saw a battle going on in her head but he thought it would be better to leave the subject alone. He remembered how much she loved Eniwa and he could understand if it pained her now to think of him. In that instant he remembered that her birthday was in two days.

Japan  
Chiharu woke up knowing that he dreamt of Yura but he could not remember the dream. While he tried to remember exactly what he dreamt he phone rang and it was Yura! They talked about work and basketball and about the team. Yura also told Chiharu that Tsuyaka was in NYC. He didn't mention Kyo, though. Yura was trying his hardest to convince him to visit NYC at least for one day. At first he was actually thinking about just going back to work and forgetting the day off he had. He never took a vacation so he could take a vacation for a year and he wouldn't get fired because he had all his vacation time unused. May be going to America would be good for him. Chiharu decided he would go to NYC for a few days. After he told Yura his decision he called his work and told them he would be taking a few days off and for some reason they were really happy that he was not going to work. He got his things ready and left Japan behind not knowing who he was going to meet there.

NYC  
Kyo's hair had grown since she left Japan. It was now down her butt and she hated her hair since she never had time to do anything with it. Tsuyaka decided that Kyo needed a new haircut so they went to a hair salon first thing in the morning. Kyo didn't really care for her hair that much. She wouldn't like to be bald but she could care less if it was short or long, although she prefers it short. She told the girl to do whatever she thought fit, just not to shave her head or cut it like a boy. As soon as she let her hair down everyone surrounded her and asked her how did she get her hair to be that long. Kyo finally told the girl to cut it short, Tsuyaka said she didn't care and everyone else there said not to cut it.

Kyo did say that she didn't really care what they did with her hair as long as they made it look different. By lunch time Kyo was finish with her hairdo which she did get her hair chopped off like someone didn't know what they were doing. It looked like the girl cutting her hair was blindfolded and went crazy on her head. But in the end she loved it! It was still long; it went down her back. She also got it colored.

Tsuyaka and Kyo got their nails done and then left the salon and went to lunch. After lunch they continued shopping and for dinner they went to Yura's restaurant.

They were having a good time talking about the good old days when someone unexpected entered the restaurant. Yura was a little surprised. Tsuyaka thought she would never see him in America. Kyo thought she would never see him again.

**Sorry guys! im afraid I have to leave it here****L**** sorry:'( **


	2. its me, Kyo

Yura was a little surprised.

Tsuyaka thought she would never see him in America.

Kyo thought she would never see him again.

………………………………...

"Eniwa, you're here early!! I thought you wouldn't get here until a couple more hours!"

Tsuyaka's eyes seem to pop out of her head and Kyo just sat there as if she just saw a ghost.

"Hello, Tsuyaka. I see that you didn't expect me to be here which means that Yura didn't tell you I was coming." Chiharu said indifferently.

"Wow. You changed. (he just stared at her like she was stupid or something) I mean, you just spoke more words to me than you would have in one month! Hehe You're right, Eniwa. Mr. Fame over here _FORGOT _to mention to us that you would be here in America."

Chiharu noticed that there was someone else there besides Tsuyaka and Yura and he didn't recognized the girl sitting there. She had long fiery red hair. He couldn't tell if she as actually Japanese or from somewhere in South America. She had caramel colored skin and had luscious lips. He also noticed that she had a tiny waist, a nice booty and athletic legs. _Nice going, Eniwa! _his inner self told him. _I thought you wanted to do Kyo, not this stranger! _

_Stop it, Chiharu! _he told himself. _She's a woman, not a basketball you can throw around. _

Both Yura and Tsuyaka noticed that Chiharu didn't recognized Kyo. Before Yura could say that the girl was Kyo herself Tsuyaka said….

"Eniwa, remember Iza?" _**wa** _thought Chiharu.

"Are you serious? Do you think I would remember all your friends?" Tsuyaka let out a sigh in relief. Kyo couldn't bring herself to say a word and she didn't know why.

"Iza, this is Eniwa. You remember him, don't you?"

"umm…. Uuuhhh… yeah, I remember him. Nice to see you again, Eniwa."

_Her voice reminds me of someone. _thought Chiharu. He wasn't about to start thinking about that, though. He rather just catch up with Yura and Tsuyaka.

They talked about work and the team and Japan and whatever other stuff came up. Kyo never spoke a word because she was too stunned, too shocked, too surprised that Chiharu didn't recognized her. It was 3am and everyone decided to head back to their hotel and meet later that morning at the restaurant.

Chiharu couldn't fall sleep.

Yura fell sleep as soon as he hit his bed.

Kyo argued with Tsuyaka about what she told Chiharu. "Tsuyaka, you haven't called me that name since forever! Now you're saying to expect you calling me that?! How about Yura?"

"I'll take care of that."

"How can you be so cruel?"

"Ah, sweet innocent Kyo…. I thought you knew me better. You would know that this is not cruel at all coming from me." she grinned evily.

"how could I forget?"

"Well, Iza, I'm going to sleep. don't worry. Your precious Eniwa doesn't recognize the new you, so its okay. Nite."

"nite." Kyo said angrily. _She's right. He doesn't recognized me. He doesn't see I'm Kyo Aizawa. He doesn't know it's me._

Tsuyaka went to sleep and Kyo could not. Every time she closed her eyes memories of her and Chiharu drowned her mind. Every day she struggled to bury him deep within the dwells of her mind. It was finally getting easier, but now that she saw him again it was getting harder. She hated herself for loving him.

She finally fell sleep. Tsuyaka woke up a few minutes after Kyo fell sleep. She didn't think Kyo was going to sleep at all.

_One day until her birthday….._

Around 10am Tsuayaka woke Kyo and they got ready to go meet Yura and Eniwa. They got to the restaurant and Eniwa and Yura were already there. Yura was his usual cheery self. Eniwa was his usual grumpy self. Kyo was quiet, which was surprising. And Tsuyaka, well, she was anxious to go out and keep Yura away from Kyo so that she can be alone with Eniwa.

Yura looked like he was about to say something to Kyo but Tsuyaka interrupted…..

"So, where do we want to go? Breakfast first! We didn't have breakfast because K.. Iza over there didn't want to get up." Yura and Eniwa laughed at that.

"Hey!! It's not my fault! She kept me awake with that big mouth of hers." this earned an even louder laugh from the guys.

"mph."

"I didn't have breakfast either, so lets go. You okay with that Chiharu?"

"Yeah."

Tsuyaka kept Yura's attention so that Kyo could talk to Eniwa. _What's wrong with her?! This is her chance!! Kyo, come on! I am not doing this for nothing! _

Eniwa was getting bored since Yura was busy talking to Tsuyaka.

_Kyo, this is your chance! He doesn't recognize you. You can act anyway you want and he would not know its ... me. _Inner Kyo... _Kyo, you know you want to do this! Come on, lets try this new you that you keep talking about. _

Kyo and Chiharu sat there eating and staring at Yura and Tsuyaka. Yura was laughting so hard he was wiping tears from his eyes. seeing them like that most people would think that Yura and Tsuyaka were a couple but they knew better.

Kyo laughed softly. "You would think they were a couple" "Yeah, they get along so well." "Yeah they do, but in the end most of the time you end up falling for the one that drives you crazy." Eniwa could hear the barely noticeable sadness in her voice. And he didnt like to hear it. "Does she think that no one can tell that she's in love with Imai?" "The only one that doesnt know that she's in love with Imai is him, himself." she said not really answering his question. "Do you think she and Imai would be good for each other?" "Yeah, i think so, once they admit they love each other." "Now that i think about it, i guess you're right. She would keep on his toes" "And him on hers" they both laughed knowing full well that there would never be a dull moment with Tsuyaka and Imai around.

They both sat in comfortable silence while Kyo finished her breakfast.

"Eniwa?"

"yeah?"

"Wanna go already? by the looks of it they are going to be here a while, and i am not going to be here long."

"sure, lets go."

They left. He thought he would be seeing the inside of stores more than he would in a whole year just because he was with a woman. and woman like to shop. To his surprise they past by the stores without her trying to peak in.


	3. Mariah Carey

"Eniwa?"

"yeah?"

"Wanna go already? by the looks of it they are going to be here a while, and I am not going to be here long."

"sure, lets go."

They left. He thought he would be seeing the inside of stores more than he would in a whole year just because he was with a woman. and woman like to shop. To his surprise they past by the stores without her trying to peak in.

………………………………...

The silence was too comfortable for him.

They walked in silence. She was leading the way but not into clothing or shoe stores. They walked and walked side by side not heading to any particular direction.

"I'm hungry. Want to get lunch?"

_He has changed sooo much! I heard him laugh outloud this morning. Twice! And he followed HER not the other way around. And now he is asking if she wanted to get some lunch. Who is this man?! I guess he is over me. Not that I expected him to love me forever. Nope. He closed himself from me too often. May be he never loved ME. May be all he loved was that I also loved to play basketball. May be all he loved was that I gave him a challenge. May be all he loved was the challenge. Never me. I mean, I can understand. I wouldn't love me either. _

"yeah, I'm getting hungry. Where do you want to go?"

"I was hoping you can suggest something?"

_He's changed. So will I. I am going to live in the present and future and leave the past behind. I will be Iza. I will no longer be Kyo.  
__I am Iza. I am Iza. I'm Iza. My name is Iza.  
__My. Name. is. Iza._

"Well, we're pretty close to Central Park so why don't we just grab something and go eat there? It's really a pretty day to be outside."

"It is nice weather. And it would be a change for me since I am usually cooped up in a building."

They stopped on a small place on the way to the park to buy some food.

"What do you do, Eniwa?"

"I work my ass off everyday. I work, eat, and sleep. I never gotten a break before, this is my first."

"Same here." _One thing is still the same, he doesn't answer my questions. _

"What do you do that keeps you busy?"

"I… uhhh… I coach basketball."

"And that keeps you busy for how long?"

"Well, you see… _I never had a hard time talking to him, so why now?! _I coach the best of the best. i coach NBA players."

"You're joking, right?"

"Sometimes I wish I was joking."

"what do you mean? don't you like it?"

"I love it! But lately I've been out of it. That's why I came, well, that's not really why I came."

"Why did you come?"

"Tsuyaka kinda forced me to." He laughed, again, and she wanted to keep him smiling. _He never smiled so much before. _

"No surprise there."

"She wanted to celebrate with me so I came. Its beautiful here, isn't it? Sometimes I would like to live in a big city. but i like living where i live... in a secluded place... away from everything and everyone." She went on hoping he wouldn't ask what she and Tsuyaka wanted to celebrate. That wasn't stopping him, though.

"Celebrate, huh, well, she seems to be celebrating with Yura. What were you guys going to celebrate?"

"Umm… nothing big."

"Do I make you uncomfortable or are you just quiet?"

_He change. He changed. He changed. Why cant I change? _

"To tell you the truth, I don't know if you make me uncomfortable or not. Lately I cannot concentrate on anything and I'm a wreck. A nervous wreck. Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"The truth?"

"of course."

"You don't. At first, when we were eating breakfast I was uncomfortable at the thought of going wherever with you, I thought I would be seeing the inside of stores more than I would see in a year.

They both laughed at that.

"But then even walking silent beside you I was not uncomfortable at all."

_He changed so much. He changed. He is not the Chiharu I used to know. He is not the one I fell in love with. This new Chiharu is as beautiful as the past one. _

By dinner time they walked back to Yura's restaurant but Yura was not there and neither was Tsuayaka. The waiter serving Eniwa and Iza told them that Yura was still out with the lovely Tsuayaka.

"At the hotel we are staying theres a basketball court. You wanna play?"

"Eniwa, I… uhh.. I would really like to. Where are you staying?" _What do I have to lose? It would be nice to play again with him._

"I don't remember the name… but. I know where it is! It's the biggest building on our way there and very well lit."

"No way!! You are staying there too?"

They couldn't believe it. They were staying at the same hotel. They walked there and he ran to get a ball.

"I'm gonna beat you, Eniwa!"

"How much you want to bet? I must admit I might lose the first round only because I haven't played in some time. But before I came I played Imai and he lost."

"You're still not going to beat me Mr. Hotshot!"

"Mr. Hotshot? Excuse me, but I am not the one coaching NBA players."

"Are you saying I'm Miss Hotshot?"

"Yep. That's what I'm saying. So, what do I get if I win?" He said smirking evilly. She wasn't expecting this. But two could play at this game.

"Whatever You Want." she said giving him a sexy smile.

"What can you offer?"

"I have a lot of things to offer. Money, land, clothes, shoes, house, more money, _my body (she winked at him) _, have your pick."

"Money I have. Land I could buy. Shoes and clothes I have enough. I have my own apartment. The last one sounds very interesting, though." _Two can play at this game._

"What would I get if I win?"

"whatever you want."

"mmmm... interesting offer. Let me think about it……. I know….. You have to let me do whatever I want to you." she said seriously.

"whatever you want. Now. I want kiss you." She gasped and in a second he was taking her lips and kissing her. He just wanted to give her a simple kiss on the lips but instead she gave him access and he kissed her deeper. He remember the little game they were playing he forced himself to stop kissing her and went back to were he was, missing her terribly.

"But since I already kissed you……… I want ………._you._"

"Dont get your hopes up. How about if we tie?"

"I doubt there would be such a thing, but if there is. How about you do whatever you want to me and I still have you?"

"Sound fair, I guess."

They started to play and she made the first shot. Then a second, a third.

"Eniwa, baby, I thought you were gonna beat me?" she said with sad eyes but a smirk on her mouth. He took his shirt off and she stared at his nicely built chest.

"You like what you see?"

"Its alright. I expected something better." _something better? You go, girl! That was a good comeback. Something better? Nop. That was more than I expected. _

"I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm disappointed all the time. I'm even disappointed that I'm ahead of you."

"Well, don't worry that little pretty head of yours because it wont last for long."

He made a shot, then two, three, four, five. He was ahead of her. She wanted to use her signature move, but was afraid he would recognize her as soon as she made it so she decided to avoid that move at all costs. She went under him (she was still small and he was taller.) taking the ball with one hand while with the other she slid it up his stomach and up his chest. She felt electricy run up her hand while he felt it everywhere she touched. He was so surprised he stood there giving her enough time to make a shot.

_So, this is the way we are playing. I can also play this little game of yours. _

After recovering from that little incident he went after her and tried to take the ball away from her. She was ready to shoot went as soon as she jumped to make the shot he licked her neck. She screamed but unfortunately for Eniwa she still made the shot. He liked the way she screamed. The ball came back to her and although heat was surging through her body she took the ball and started dribbling it. He was still behind her. His head on her neck and his arms under hers trying to take the ball. He licked her neck again, not getting enough of her, and then blew on the wet spot. he felt her shudder. He kissed her neck and she started to shake and he kept on kissing her neck. Sucking. Nipping. Leaving small red marks on her delicate skin. But even though she felt like she want melting and her legs felt heavy and her arms wanted to give up she kept on going with the ball. Just as she was going to shoot again he put his hands on her navel and with his fingers he massaged her in a circular motion earning him a moan from her. She missed.

_Mission accomplished. _He took the ball and ran. She ran after him and as soon as she caught up with him he made a shot.

That intoxicating taste reminded him of somthing... or someone. He wasnt sure what it was. Everything about this woman got under his skin. Something was very familiar when he was around her.

Kyo: _You think you are going to get away that easily? Well, guess again. _He had the ball and she was behind him trying to get it back. She reached for his shoulder blades and ran her finger nails slowly down his back. Heat like no other was surging through his body. That was his last straw; he was completely hard.

She hoped that she didn't scratched him too hard. Although she saw some blood on his back. When they were together she found out how little things like that affected him. But back then they both knew they were too young to have sex.

She took the ball and made a shot. After what she did to him he had a hard time moving. It hurt him to run after her but he did anyways. _She's not getting away from me this time! You are going to be mine!! _he knew something with his thoughts were not right. He decided not to think too much of it.

He caught her and decided that that was too much for him. He was going to stop that little game they were playing otherwise he might do something he might regret. As they kept on playing his hard-on was slowly going away. And her wet thongs were getting dried.

They were back to a tie when he checked his watch to find that it was 2am. He was exhausted and she looked like she was too. Since they were a tie he decided it wouldn't so bad.

"How 'bout we call it quits for today?"

"Sure, I'm so tired. I don't care if you win or I do. What time is it?"

"Actually we are tied. 2am."

"So late." she sadly. Tears about to spill from her beautiful eyes. _I will not cry. I will not cry! I will not cry!! _

Today is the 14th of May. Today is Kyo Aizawa's birthday.

"yeah, we should get some sleep. I'll walk with you."

"No. it's alright. I'll wait for Tsuyaka. (he raised an eyebrow questionly) She hasn't come back or she would've come here to look for me."

"are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Good-night Eniwa."

"good nigh, Iza." he hesitantly walked towards the door and up the stairs. Music playing over the intercom. A song he hated. The first time he heard was after Kyo left.

_I remember when you used to be mine  
__Way back thenI was too naive to love you right  
But now if I only had the opportunityI would do anything  
Because my heart still believes  
Maybe you could be mine again  
Baby we could make that dream for real  
Like way back thenWhen love was yours and mine  
Maybe we could bring it back to life  
It's irrelevant to dwell on the past  
I'm accountable for what went bad  
And I mean thatBut I keep on praying for another chance  
Just to have you back  
Cause I've grown  
And I know how to be your everything  
Baby you could be mine again  
Maybe we could make that dream for real  
Like way back then  
When love was yours and mine  
Maybe we could bring it back to life  
No, no it ain't over yet  
I just can't accept the possibility  
We were made for each other's arms  
I know you're my destiny  
We can't erase what was meant to be  
__Part of you and part of me  
__If we try one more time  
Maybe somehow we'll survive  
Baby you could be mine again  
Maybe we could make that dream for real  
Like way back then  
When love was yours and mine  
Boy maybe we could bring it back  
Maybe we could bring it back  
Maybe we could bring it back to...  
Now...  
Maybe you could be mine...  
oh baby, baby, baby, babe.._

He started running. not knowing why, no knowing where.

Kyo sat alone wishing that the day would fly by. She wish it wasn't her birthday. She wish she change. She wish Chiharu loved Kyo. She wish for what she could not have. She sat there sulking on what she couldn't have when her phone rang… or more like sang. One of her favorite songs "We Belong Togerther" by Mariah Carey. It was Tsuyaka, she knew, and she didn't want to answer.

He was so close to his destination. So close to her when her cell phone rang. She just stared at the phone as if it might hurt her. Tears started to slip down her eyes. He wanted to go to her and comfort her when he saw Tsuyaka. He sat there listening to the song. He hated that song too.

"There you are! I knew you would be here. But I was looking all over the room for you! Happy birthday, Kyo Aizawa!! Lets go celebrate!!"

_(Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah)  
I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight I never shoulda let you go  
I didn't know nothing I was stupid, I was foolish  
I was lying to myself_

_I could not fathom that I would ever be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself  
'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt_

_The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side  
Right here, 'cause baby  
(We belong together)_

_Celebrate?  
__  
_Flashback  
She wanted to _celebrate _with me so I came. Its beautiful here, isn't it?  
End flashback

_Kyo Aizawa? THE Kyo Aizawa? No. no. no! This cannot be happening._

Kyo was crying by now. The song. Chiharu. Everything was messed up. She looked at Tsuyaka with tears on her face. Something moved and she look only a very familiar face.

_No! this cannot be happening! Are the Gods against me?_

_I got to get out of here!! He thought. _He saw _her _crying, tears streaming down her face as she looked at him with pain clearly in her eyes.

She looked down at her cellphone as he walked away. She turned the volume up which was pretty loud for a cellphone if you can hear it all over the courtyard.

Tsuyaka was out of words.

Yura was regretting coming back with Tsuyaka. He knew he should've kept her busy for a little longer.

--

**I hope you liked it so far.**

**dont forget to review...**

**Suka: gurl, if u want me to keep writing REVIEW. dont just call me and tell me to update!. how many times do i have to tell you dat?!**


	4. Happy Bday! Letz PaRTy! bar

**Back to the story……….**

Kyo kept on sitting there listening to the song and crying her eyes out not caring what Tsuyaka or Yura said or thought.

_When you left I lost a part of meIt's still so hard to believeCome back baby, please'Cause we belong togetherWho else am I gon' lean on when times get roughWho's gonna talk to me on the phone 'till the sun comes upWho's gonna take your place there ain't nobody elseOh, baby baby, we belong togetherI can't sleep at night when you are on my mindBobby Womack's on the radio saying to me:"If you think you're lonely now"Wait a minute this is too deep (too deep)I gotta change the station so I turn the dialTrying to catch a break and then I hear babyfaceI only think of you and it's breaking my heartI'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apartI'm feeling all out of my elementI'm throwing things, cryingTrying to figure out where the hell I went wrongThe pain reflected in this song it ain't even half of what I'm feeling insideI need you, need you back in my life, baby(We belong together)When you left I lost a part of meIt's still so hard to believeCome back baby, please'Cause we belong togetherWho else am I gon' lean on when times get roughWho's gonna talk to me on the phone 'til the sun comes upWho's gonna take your place there ain't nobody elseOh, baby baby, we belong together, baby! When you left I lost a part of meIt's still so hard to believeCome back baby, please'Cause we belong togetherWho I'm gonna lean on when times get roughWho's gonna talk to me 'til the sun comes upWho's gonna take your place there ain't nobody elseOh, baby baby, we belong together_

_He _sat there listening to the song as well. His eyes getting teary as he realize how true the song was. He was still not over her. He thought he only wanted her body and not her heart. But he realize it was the opposite way. He wanted her heart more than her body. He realized that _she _was the reason why when he was with other women he only thought of _her! _His head was going in circles. He was getting dizzy.

_Until we meet again._

_We don't belong together, do we Eniwa? We never did, otherwise we would be together now. And this wouldn't be happening. I wouldn't hate you and you wouldn't hate me. Yes, I HATE you. I hate you. I hate you, Eniwa Chiharu! .you. _

He left without a heart. His heart belonged to Kyo and no one else._ I love you, Kyo Aizawa. Please forgive me for the time being. I don't know exactly what I am doing or what I will do. _

"Kyo, come on, lets go celebrate!" Tsuyaka said trying to cheer Kyo up.

"Yeah, Kyo! Come on, it will make you feel better." Yura said.

"I. I don't feel like celebrating anything. Sorry guys.""Kyo Aizawa. You are coming. I don't care what you say, you are coming with me and we are going go out and we are going to have a good time and"

"But"

"no buts. And don't interrupt when I'm talking. As I was saying I understand you feel down, which Is why you shouldn't stay pent up in the hotel. Especially on your birthday. Come on."

Tsuyaka pulled Kyo up towards the hotel, took her up to their room and practically changed her. The time passed by fast and by the time they were both ready it was late in the morning. Yura teased them about taking so long to get ready. They went to have breakfast. While Yura and Tsuyaka tried to make a pleasant conversation with Kyo, Imai video-call Tsuyaka. He asked her if he knew Kyo's number because he wanted to wish her a HappY BirthDay! She told him that Kyo was right beside her. He wished Kyo a happy birthday and then Tsuyaka asked something, he answered, and then she started growling. He said something that got her upset, but Kyo wasn't really paying attention until Yura started chuckling beside her while looking at Tsuyaka and her cell phone. Seeing Tsuyaka and Imai arguing over silly things brighten her day.

She felt much better after breakfast although she barely eat anything. they went to several museums and her spirit was lifted. They went to lunch and she eat a few bites of a sandwich which she felt like throwing up. Then they kept on exploring the city. After dinner they went to a club. She didn't want to go anywhere, She didn't want to eat, all she wanted to do was go to the hotel and sulk but Tsuyaka wouldn't let her, so she did her best to keep her feelings bottled up.

He was by the bar and saw _her _enter. Tsuyaka took her arm and led her to a round table with a seat of three. Yura was stopped by several girls and he assumed they wanted to dance with him but he couldn't hear what the girls were saying because the music was too loud. When he first came in he was surrounded by women, or more like sluts, whores, prostitutes, whatever you want to call them. He didn't care much for women, which is why Hamaya thought he was gay.

He wasn't gay, he never was. After the whole team discovered Aizawa was a girl Hamaya kind of stopped thinking he was gay.

He couldn't take his eyes off _her_. He saw every breath she took, every flinch she gave as American men _accidently _bumped into her, every movement she made as she felt the music. He saw her demeanor changed. when she first enter she looked like she did not want to be there, but then after a while her hands started tapping to the music. She looked like she was ready to have fun.

Seeing her that way made him angry; made him want to tear those men into a million little pieces.

She winked at men at the bar who were sending drink after drink for her and Tsuyaka. Several men even got the courage to ask them to dance. He felt his fists tighten as he watched at how the men looked at _her. _It seemed _she _finally said yes to someone because he led _her _to the dance floor. He watched _her _dance. She moved so graceful, so in control, her eyes closed. The man she was dancing with kept moving her to the darkest place of the club, where people were all over each other. She didn't realized it, she was feeling the music, and her eyes still closed.

He couldn't take it anymore. The man was going over the line. Touching her like she was his. It was killing him. Something in him wouldn't let her be taken advantage of. He practically ran to her, pushing people to the side on his way. When he got to her they could barely be seen. He couldn't understand how she could let her guard down at a time like this. I mean the bastard was taking her to the darkest part of the club, where heat up bodies went! She kept moving with the rhythm of the music and the closer they got to the darkness the more lust you could see in the man's eyes.

He had to get her away from the man, somehow. He had to. Then he saw the perfect chance… she had her back against the man with her hands up in the air. He had his hands on her waist and just as she was bringing her hands down and he was taking his hands up to take hold of hers he pushed the man towards another woman. he just stood there. _He_ forgot his plan. He forgot the man. He even forgot his name. All he felt was her back against his. That exotic smell coming from her. Her hair sliding silkily against his skin. His body exploding to life.

He forgot everything. All he did was feel. He felt the music. He felt her rhythm. He felt her body against his. She didn't realize that she changed partners. That didn't matter to her anyways. At least not at first.

She noticed that she was no longer in the middle of the floor-that she was were she did NOT want to be…. The sex corner. How she got there; she didn't know exactly, for once she lets herself go and look where she is! She wasn't afraid someone might try to take advantage of her, no, she knew how to take care of herself.

_Men are stupid. May be I should go les? Of course, women are as bad… so dramatic. Ugh, I guess I will always be alone. Right, Chiharu? Chiharu. Stupid, why do you keep thinking of him? Don't you remember, you hate him!?! Fuck, I hate him. You know Kyo, you should fuck the guy you are dacing with, he seems to be a very good dancer. He's in perfect rhytim with you. And he smells good._

She stops. His heart stops. She turns around. He wants to take off running. She looks down. He watches her. She flutters her eyes (still looking down). He stops breathing. She looks up. He stands there, glad to be against the wall so that she wont be able to recognize him.

_That smell… I know it from somewhere. _

"Chiharu…" she whispered.

He pulled her towards his chest and against the wall.

_He smells soooo good. He smells like… like…. Chiharu. Here you go agaisn, thinking of him when he's probably at some bar with a whore on his lap and drinking. _The image of some random woman on his lap pissed her off, which made her grind her hips against the man she was dancing with.

He realized that she was mad, but could not understand why she was griding her hips against him. He didn't understand, yet he liked what she was doing so he followed her lead.

His breathing became shallow and his hands rougher and his smell more intense. She loved it! _He _couldn't possibly be _him. _or at least that's what she thought.

Did she know it was him? Was she trying to end his life? Because what she was doing was taking his breath away. No matter what he told himself he couldn't shake away the thought of kissing her lips. She was there, tempting him, driving him insane.

He took her lips and he was lost. Lost to her tempting tigress. Lost to insanity. Lost in her enthralling mouth. And she was lost as well.

Everything was all too familiar

She broke the kiss and before he could react her hand had already slapped him and she was walking away. He stood there, shocked at what just happened, then he went after her. She was walking out the door when Tsuyaka grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm sorry. I have to go. Now."

Tsuyaka looked back to see Chiharu heading their way.

"What the hell is _he _doing here?"

"He's coming. I have to go." Tsuyaka let her go.

"What the hell Chiharu?!"

"Get out of my way, Tsuyaka. I don't have time to deal with you right now."

"The hell you don't have time. You never did that's why she left. Just let her go, Chiharu, she doesn't need this right now."

"She left, why?"

"*sigh* It's not in my place to tell you. Just leave her alone."

"*sigh* I cant. I cant leave her alone. I have to talk to her."

He easily got around her and went out the door running towards Kyo, but she was no where to be seen.

He ran to the hotel, praying she went there and hadn't left.

He finally found her in the exercise room at the hotel going hard at a punching bag.

He stood there, watching her. She had a body any woman would kill to have, a body any man would commit murder to have.

"Kyo?" he startled her and she missed a punch but quickly recovered by moving to the side so that the punching bag wouldn't take her down.

She was sweating so much that her shirt was soaking wet. She didn't know how it was possible to sweat so much since she was a pretty small girl. She never thought herself fat, and the trainers said that she barely had any fat on her body.

"What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your way back to Japan?" she asked angry… whether at him or herself, she didn't know. It seemed to be both which made her even angrier.

"Tell me, Aizawa, where is your father right now? Why are you not with him?"

"I told. You. To. Call. Me. Kyo. And he is in your precious country of Japan.

He left me here, is that what you want to hear? Huh?! Do you want to keep making my life miserable that you had to come here to rub in my face that my father left me, again, without a word? Do you constantly want to remind me that I am always going to be alone, huh, Chiharu, tell me, answer me honestly, DAMMIT!!!!?!??!?!!?!" she was screaming, yelling at him. A pain in her chest, tears gathering in her eyes.

"K-y-o." he said tenderly, afraid to break her.

"What? You think I am made of porcelain? Sorry to disappoint you but I am made of much stronger stuff."

"Kyo, why did you leave _me_?"

_Was that hurt in his voice or was I imagining? Whatever, I don't care. I don't care. He can go to hell for all I care. _

"Does it matter, Chiharu? We now live separate lives. You are content with what you do, and so am I." she said, calmer now.

"It matters, Kyo, it matters. I might not want to know the reason, but I need it. I need to know because maybe just maybe I will be able to put all that behind."

"Behind? You want to leave me behind, is that what you are trying to say? Well, fuck you, Chiharu! Fuck you, dammit! Fuck you!! You want to know why I left? I left because you didn't love me. I left because you didn't care. I left because you had a career to pursue. I left because you had a life without me. I left because you wouldn't pay attention to me, because I wanted you. I wanted your heart and body. I wanted it all, that's why I left.

Shit, I knew you would put basketball before anything else, I understood that. I was proud of that. I admired that. You know perfectly well that if I wanted to stay in Japan I would have. I would have found a way to stay there and be with you and I wouldn't have come to America with my father, but no. I made the choice to come, to leave. I wanted to see if even with the distance we would still be together. It was going great for a while-chatting every day, emailing and phone calls, but then some how we changed and the distance came between us. We drifted apart. I figured you forgot about me.

Is that satisfactory enough for you? Is that what you wanted, no, needed to know, Chiharu?"

"I'm sorry, Kyo. I am truly sorry" he turned and left. Kyo grabbed onto the punching bag, her knees going weak and wobbly. She almost dropped to the floor when she heard him stop, she held onto the bag tightly not wanting to fall down and make a fool of herself, she looked at him but he did not turn to face her. He just stopped in his tracks and said, "I always loved you, Kyo. I loved you then and the gods can send thunder and lighting but I still love you now."

That did it, her strength was gone, she dropped to the floor. He was gone. The pain in her knees was twisting her insides, but the pain in her heart was killing her soul.

Thinking--Talking to herself

_Chiharu, what did I do? I didn't know, _"Why didn't you tell me before?!" _why didnt you tell me?! I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I _"misunderstood. I love you, I" _love you._

"Kyo, what are you doing?" Kyo looked up to see Tsuyaka kneedling in front of her. She didn't even realized when she got there or how long she's been there.

"Tsuayaka"

"What happen?" she asked almost motherly.

"he loves me"

"Then what are you still doing here? You love him, go to him"

"I cant. I told him a few harsh words"

"Kyo, honey, if he loves you, he will forgive you. Now to go him before its too late" Tsuyaka helped Kyo stand up and wiped the tears from her face. Once Kyo was standing up, tears wiped from her face, she seemed to realized the importance of the matter. Tsuyaka saw the determanation in Kyo's eyes so she moved out of her way, giving Kyo a straight shot to the door. Kyo took off runing leaving Tsuyaka with a smile on her face.

_Those two are crazy…_


End file.
